Delirio
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: "¿De verdad crees que sea posible que nos conozcamos?" preguntó Ladybug en un tono apenas audible. "Si así fuera, estoy seguro de que ya te habría reconocido, una chica como tú no pasa desapercibida"replicó Chat Noir. No sabía lo errado que estaba, y lo caro que lo pagaría.


**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Thomas Astruc y su maravilloso equipo creativo.**

* * *

Delirio

" _¿De verdad crees que sea posible que nos conozcamos?" preguntó Ladybug en un tono apenas audible, inconsciente de haberlo hecho en voz alta._

" _Al inicio creí que así sería" replicó Chat Noir, volviendo la cabeza en su dirección "Pero si así fuera, estoy seguro de que ya te habría reconocido, una chica como tú no pasa desapercibida"._

* * *

Marinette recordó aquella conversación ocurrida meses atrás, y no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros ante la ironía de la situación. Era poco decir que estaba asombrada después de descubrir que, todo este tiempo, el presuntuoso y desvergonzado _Chat Noir_ era uno solo con el humilde y reservado Adrien Agreste.

Dulce y gentil Adrien, con el cabello tan rubio como los rayos del sol. El mismo muchacho que con una palabra logra dejarla muda, y por quien suspira tan solo recordar su nombre... simpático y despistado Adrien, quien aún no descifraba la identidad secreta de _Ladybug_.

A pesar de esto no lo culpaba, después de todo no lograba articular una palabra frente a él, y procuraba no mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo perderse en ellos y decir una tontería; ¿así quién pensaría que ella es la formidable heroína moteada? Pero ahora que sabía que él y su mejor amigo eran la misma persona, nada le impedía perseguir una oportunidad para estar juntos.

Hoy sería al fin el día en que le confesara sus sentimientos y, con ellos, su identidad secreta. Eso era lo justo. Esperaba ansiosa el final de las clases, lo seguiría a la salida de la escuela para pedirle que la esperara, repasó su discurso en su mente hasta cansarse y preparó un par de _croissants_ en un sencillo arreglo. Nada podía salir mal.

Excepto que sí pudo.

– Yo… estoy muy apenado, Marinette – explicó el muchacho, desviando la mirada y colocando la mano detrás de su cabeza – Es muy halagador viniendo de ti, pero ya hay una chica de la que estoy enamorado.

" _De mí"_ Pensó la chica

Excepto que no era ella.

– De verdad lo siento

La pelinegra sintió el pulso acelerado y las rodillas débiles. Contuvo las lágrimas que exigían ser liberadas, forzando una débil sonrisa que esperaba disimulara el vacío dentro de ella.

– Descuida, lamento haberte puesto en esta situación – se disculpó avergonzada y se retiró, dejando a un Adrien afligido detrás.

* * *

Más tarde ese día llegó a la conclusión de que un corazón roto no era justificación para no cumplir con sus deberes. Y hela ahí, esperando al motivo de su desdicha para comenzar con su habitual vigilancia nocturna.

Cuando lo sintió aterrizar unos metros detrás de ella, no se molestó en girar. Permaneció estática, incapaz de encararle.

– Buenas noches, _mi lady_ – el saludo de su compañero le pareció irritante – ¿Cómo se encuentra mi bichito favorito en esta marrrravillosa noche?

¿Acaso bromeaba? No concebía que desbordara entusiasmo después del profundo dolor que le ocasionó horas atrás. La tristeza acumulada en su interior se transformó de inmediato en enfado. Apretó los puños, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Chat Noir.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, _Ladybug_? – la cuestionó seriamente, consternado por la actitud de la chica.

Permaneció en silencio por un momento, pero un arrebato de coraje la impulsó a desahogarse de una vez por todas.

– Hoy invité a un chico a salir – respondió monótonamente, y luego alzó la voz – ¿Y sabes qué dijo? Que le gustaba alguien más.

El muchacho ahogó un grito, estremecido de saber que a su _lady_ le gustaba alguien más, pero se esforzó por no mostrarlo, en cambio, se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Ese gesto era _tan_ Adrien, mentalmente se reprochó no haberlo notado antes.

– Lamento escuchar eso, pero si quieres mi opinión, cualquiera que le rechace una cita a _Ladybug_ tiene que ser un gran estúpido.

La chica bufó sarcásticamente y le dirigió una mirada de irritación, soltándose del agarre del rubio.

– Ese es el problema contigo, tu cabeza está tan inflada con la imagen perfecta de _Ladybug_ que no lograrías ver más allá aunque tu vida dependiera de eso.

La mirada desconcertada de su compañero le invitó a continuar.

– Seré más clara – explicó condescendientemente y adoptó una postura firme – Hoy invité a salir a _Adrien Agreste_.

 _Chat Noir_ se tensó, y abrió los ojos grandes como platos.

– Tú… – No lograba articular palabra alguna – ¿… cómo?

 _Ladybug_ comprendió a qué se refería.

– No fue mi intención, lo juro – le comentó sin bajar la guardia – Primero fueron los detalles más pequeños: el cabello, los ojos, la alergia a las plumas… y de repente pude percibir a _Chat Noir_ en Adrien, y a Adrien en _Chat Noir_ , tu caballerosidad y humildad, la manera en que ayudas a otros desinteresadamente, y cómo acaricias tu cabeza cuando algo te incomoda, tu horrible gusto por las bromas… ¡Incluso tienen el mismo trasero! – admitió avergonzada – Me llevó tiempo asimilarlo, pero poco a poco ambos chicos formaron uno solo en mi cabeza, y al final me di cuenta de que era lógico: sólo tú podrías haberme enamorado dos veces.

Se quedó sin palabras. Retrocedió un paso instintivamente, pero luego la miró, reconociendo en sus ojos azules un dejo de tristeza. La misma que él había provocado.

– Aún no sabes quién soy, ¿no es cierto? – inquirió tristemente, dándole la espalda una vez más – Supongo que tienes _tantas_ admiradoras que es difícil recordar a todas las que te invitan a salir. Al parecer _Ladybug_ sí puede pasar desapercibida.

– No es eso… – dijo avergonzado, deshaciendo su transformación – Marinette.

Si la chica estaba sorprendida, no lo aparentó. Adrien posó una mano apologéticamente sobre su antebrazo, ignorando al kwami negro que se alejó, comprendiendo lo denso e íntimo de la situación.

– Lo lamento, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos – dijo arrepentido – Quizá mi justificación no sea suficiente para ti, pero aún no he tenido tiempo suficiente para conocer a la chica que se sienta detrás de mí en clase.

Reflexionando las palabras, se atrevió a girar, en parte sabía que eso era verdad – Lo sé – le dijo, sin levantar la mirada – Es sólo que esperaba que te dieras cuenta… intenté acercarme a ti para que lo descubrieras por ti mismo. Quería que me quisieras por mí, y no por ser _Ladybug_.

– De verdad fui un tonto. Espero que logres perdonarme y darme otra oportunidad, es sólo que nunca imaginé que alguien como tú pudiera ser _Ladybug_ – pero tan pronto esas palabras salieron de su boca, deseó nunca haberlas pronunciado. Observó los dulces ojos de la chica llenarse nuevamente de dolor, y la tomó de la mano antes de que ésta pudiera escapar – ¡No es lo que quise decir! Por favor, Marinette…

Su cuerpo se desconectó de su mente por un segundo, al haber escuchado esas palabras que tanto temía. Al menos para él, Marinette nunca estaría a la altura de _Ladybug_.

– Por favor, Mari – suplicó, aferrándose a su mano, temiendo perderla de esa manera – Necesito aclarar esto. Me tomó desprevenido, pero no te miento cuando digo que nadie más que tú podría ser Ladybug. Eres valiente, una grandiosa líder natural, siempre peleas por lo que es justo y no permites que…

Sin mirarlo, liberó su mano abruptamente.

– No quiero escucharte – espetó, cogiendo el yoyo de su cadera – No ahora, necesito un poco de espacio.

– ¡Espera, Mari! – intentó detenerla, pero era tarde.

Con un último suspiro y una sola lágrima derramada, saltó hacia el vacío, elevándose inmediatamente de edificio en edificio hasta perderse de la vista de su compañero, implorando al cielo que no la siguiera.

Sólo el tiempo sanaría las heridas y volvería todo a la normalidad… o al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

 **N/A: No puedo contener la emoción por la segunda temporada *grito interno*. Es que inició con todo.**

 **Con tanta felicidad y romance me duele un poco subir este fic lleno de angustia, pero ya lo tenía escrito a medias y hoy decidí terminarlo. No estoy muy contenta con el final, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor.**

 **Por ciertooooo, estoy haciendo un experimento para intentar hacer mis historias más dinámicas, así que hice una encuesta, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, es completamente ANÓNIMO :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos y abrazos para todos :)**


End file.
